


A Junkyard at Yaclonoe

by DarthLumpy



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLumpy/pseuds/DarthLumpy
Summary: The gang is finally leaving for Hoth. Mon Mothma asks Leia about Luke. Han, Chewie and Leia battle pirates. Danger, excitement, angst, and drama.  Still in ANH to ESB era.





	

Most of these characters, planets,etc belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. I made up Yaclonoe.

 

The Junkyard at Yaclonoe

The Rebel Fleet's conclave of ships had become a base of sorts for the many of the Rebel Alliance at various times, with Home One as it's headquarters. Constantly on the move, to ward off any attacks by the Empire, it's quiet views of space made for some incredible views. It did depress those who missed having suns on their planets and daylight, but many of the rooms in the facilities mimic the sunshine, and occasional excursions to other planets helped morale for those who may be homesick. Home One itself was a very humid ship, being a Mon Calamari vessel and those of that species being amphibious it had quite a tropical feeling for those who were used to a drier climate. Luke Skywalker, stopping for breakfast looking out at the view of space, and wondering to himself, how he could ever get used to this kind of dampness. He had been spending some time here for the past few days going over the specifics for Hoth, which would be yet another climate shock. No matter how many worlds he had been to, he was still at heart a child of the desert. One thing that was interesting about that was that he had hated the desert. Leia was sitting with him while he contemplated this. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Leia, it's so damp on this ship, I always feel like I am sweating. How do you get used to it?"

"I don't know, just do it I guess. I have visited a lot of places, we had changes in seasons when I was growing up, it's not too bad. I guess if you are used to warm and dry it's strange. It's important to maintain that kind of climate on this ship though because it helps the Mon Calas be more comfortable. I can't imagine one living on your home planet of Tatooine." She replied.

"I guess. I think there were some, they kept sponging themselves. Anyway, I think we are shipping out later, or at least that's the plan. Might be finally taking the squadron to Hoth permanently." Luke said. "When will you be setting up there?"

"Oh soon. Just working out the details, I have to take care of a few things elsewhere. Rieekan left already. Working on transport now, as I am one of the last to head out as far as the command center goes." Leia told him. "I have to finish up some things here, then I can leave."

"Han and Chewie are scheduled to head out for some parts and supplies and then bring back General Dodonna. I am sure that Dodonna will love that, but they are so short on ships, and Han has to come back anyway for another run. Maybe you could get a ride with them." Luke said.

"Well, it figures that is who would be available. Do you know what's happening on his ship? He has women coming in and out of there all the time. Hobbins got mad because one was his girlfriend. It's, it's just just. Ugh." Leia furiously told Luke.

"Um Leia." Luke said

"Luke, it's disgusting, and he's flaunting it. It was bound to happen. You know his type. And it's not like there isn't a lot of men around here anyway. They could have their pick, yet there they are just lining up and..." Leia got all red clutching her fists.

"Um Leia, he's renting his shower. Hobbins did get mad, then actually he explained it to Hobbins and then Hobbins wanted to rent it, too. He told me he wants to get rid of it now. It's like people never saw water before. I really don't understand it. I mean, sonics clean you, what's the deal with water?" Luke question.

Leia sat there in embarrassment and anger. Shortly after, Han showed up and sat the table with them. She was still red from her anger and such she just said to him. "You YOU!" and walked off.

"What's got into her?" Han asked Luke.

"She's just well, being her I guess. Look, we may be heading out to Hoth today. Are you following us to the base there? Or is this it?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, I guess. We will see. I still have to pay Jabba. I don't know yet." Han said kind of sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, well, see me before you leave for good OK." Luke said kind of annoyed.

"I am still going to Hoth, I have a few runs there, so it's not right away. Sure, Luke, I won't leave without letting you know. Swear. Chewie would kill me if I did that anyway. He's working on the Falcon right now. We are doing a parts run, maybe pick up a few things to take over to the base, and then have to bring Dodonna back here. That should be fun, I don't think Dodonna likes me much. I said I would do it though. I have to come back anyway. They want me take another run or two after that."

"Well, I have to get going. I guess I will see you in Hoth." Luke said, and shook his hand and gave his friend a hug, just in case.

"Aww come on Luke, what's this about. I'm not going yet. Take care, Luke." Han replied.

Later that day, those of Rogue Squadron who were left met in the hanger. They were to escort a cargo ship and then move permanently to the new base at Hoth. Luke loaded up Artoo on his X-wing and packed what few belonging he had. Warm clothing was waiting for them all at the base. Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma and Princess Leia saw them off. Leia gave Luke a hug, and he climbed up on his ship and they headed off.

Mon Mothma then met with Leia and asked her to meet privately with her in her office. Mon Mothma was the leader of the Rebel Alliance, and had been a great friend to her father, Bail Organa. She knew her off and on her entire life, much like General Rieekan had. "Leia, have a seat, I will be with you shortly." and Mon went to overlook a flimsiplast that had arrived on her desk while she had been out. It seemed that Mon was always busy. She was bigger than life to most of the crew and soldiers of the Alliance, but she could be down to earth as well. She was also enemy number one to the Empire.

Leia was anxious. She had a lot to get done before her move to Hoth, she was not sure how she would be getting there yet, and frankly lately she had been on edge. Now, it wasn't uncommon for Mon to call her to her office to chat, but it felt like she had too much to do to just sit and wait. She was impatient. This just seemed to be a waste of time. "I'm sorry Mon, but what is this about?" She asked anxious to return to her other duties.

"I'm sorry, something just came across my desk that I needed to see. Nothing to worry about. I wanted to make sure you were going to be OK with your responsibilities at Hoth. I know how you overwork yourself. I just hope you know when to stop and get something to eat, or sleep, really, you look tired lately, Leia. I am worried for you. It's ok to let others take on some of the burden. You will have a staff. Give some of your work to others, that is what the staff is for. I know your need to over see everything, and to try and do everything yourself. Please remember to take care of yourself." Mothma pleaded with her.

"Mon, trust me, I am not a child. I am capable of doing this. There is no need to talk down to me as if I can't handle this, because I can, and I will." Leia replied in an annoyed tone.

"I know you can handle it, I have faith in you, that is not what I mean. What I mean is that you run yourself to the ground and don't stop. You never quit, which is a good quality. I just want you to remember to take care of your personal needs." Mon said with concern.

"Trust me, I am fine. Can I go?" Leia responded.

"One more thing. What is your relationship with Commander Skywalker? If I may be so bold." She asked.

"We are friends. Is that a problem?" she answered.

"No, not at all. I like that you have friends, I never knew you to have too many of them. I just wondered what kind of relationship it was." Mon questioned.

"We are just friends, he really is like a brother to me." Leia responded. "I lost my entire family, and he lost his at the same time, and we bonded. Sometimes I think he wants more, but it's not like that. It never could be. Why are you even asking this?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry. I just wondered. He seems like a sweet young man. It's just he is training to be a Jedi, or at least learning about them, and back in my day when the Jedi were plentiful, they were not supposed to have close relationships. Since he seems to be learning how to become one, and bring them back, that could change, but he may learn this on his own at some point, in his research on the subject." Mon told Leia.

"Don't let Luke know that you knew about the Jedi, he will want to spend hours with you asking questions! My father talked about them often. I know we weren't supposed to talk about them, but he did, he told me some." Leia replied.

"I'm sorry Leia, I didn't mean to pry. I just well wondered how well you knew Commander Skywalker. Not that it really was my business. Please, get back to work. I hope you can get your tasks completed soon and find transportation to Hoth, if not, I will arrange it for you."

The conversation was strange for Leia, but she couldn't let on to Mon that she suspected that Luke was her brother. Luke certainly wasn't aware, and she thought before there had to be a reason if they were siblings that they were separated. Only those who knew though were now gone, and Mon was probably the only one remotely connected to those that possibly knew or suspected that. She wondered if maybe that was what it was about. Maybe she was even suspecting and fishing for information herself. Her parentage though was none of Mon's business. She knew Mon meant well, and may just have been concerned for her.

It was a few days before Leia was ready to go. It seemed that she would be hitching with Han and Chewie after all. She had Threepio with her, and apparently Han had to make a stop at a planet for a lot of parts for ships before the return to Hoth. She had looked at the outgoing ships to Hoth, and most of them were cargo ships where she would have to cram in with the baggage, or fly a ship herself, not that she couldn't do that. She hated to admit it to herself, but she found the Millennium Falcon comforting, it had been the ship that brought her back to Yavin after being trapped on the Death Star. And even though he was so infuriating lately, Han was a friend and she loved Chewie. She really could not say what really infuriated her about him. His lack of commitment to the cause, yet, sticking around for 3 years. She knew he really wasn't the person he portrayed himself to be. Mostly she hated that she liked him too much and that he was always saying he was leaving. No one else made her so angry, no one else got under her skin or riled her up like he did. It was really the only thing that ever made her feel anything significant. She liked being infuriated by him, and he seemed to enjoy making her mad. And yet, even though though they often had shouting matches, he was one of the few people she really trusted. Even with the crass behavior and the fact they constantly pushed each others buttons. Chewie on the other hand, was a real mush, but a powerhouse when you needed one, and loyal to the end.

She walked over to where the Falcon was docked, Threepio trailing along. She was starting to understand Chewie better, but Threepio would help. Threepio really got on Han's nerves though, which was amusing, but he also got to be too much for Leia, still he was a great help. She had come to rely on him a great deal lately. He was a handy droid and was almost like a real person. A real person you could turn off. She liked that bit. Even though Leia was a trained diplomat, she really couldn't take too many people for too long, and was never one to let many get really close to her. She had no idea where this place that Han was getting parts from was, but it sounded like the type of place she never visited before. It was apparently one of those places that made it convenient for the alliance to have a few smuggler criminal types in their ranks. She didn't mind tagging along, it was almost exciting, but she would never admit that either. She thought she would bring up the line of women heading for his ship without his knowing that Luke explained it all to her.

Chewie get her bags and put them out of the way, then helped C-3PO get in the ship as well. They would be boarding through the hatch, rather than the ramp, because of how the ship was docked. Threepio always needed a hand. Chewie practically carried him down the hatch. It moved up and down, but Threepio could not really balance that well and tended to get himself fallen apart unintentionally. There was no living with him when he got like that either. He could be quite gloomy at times. They all went to the cockpit, Han was already there, and strapped in. Chewie took his seat and then they were off. There was always a thrill when they hit hyperspace. There have been people who have gotten sick the first time they had experienced it, but Leia thought it was quite a rush. And in the cockpit of this ship, it was like you were flying right into oblivion. They could relax a bit at lightspeed, the ship took over, everyone unbuckled, and that's when...

"So, what's this about you having orgies on your ship? The number of women that have been in and out of here in the past few weeks has been appalling! Is this why you work for us? To take advantage of our soldiers? I just hope Mon Mothma doesn't know. When she finds out, I don't think she will be very happy!" Leia said.

"Well hello to you, Your Worship. So you have been watching and paying attention to what goes on in my ship. Jealous?" Han answered.

"No, disgusted. I should expect this kind of behavior from someone like you though." and she said and folded her arms across her chest.

Han walked out of the cockpit speechless.

"Chewie, I know it was the shower. Luke told me." She told Chewie. He just laughed. She could hear Han in the next room cursing in three languages. She leaned back and smiled to herself. Chewie scooted her out to the holochess table and got her some caf. Han was banging at something in the cargo bay.

She walked back there and asked. "So what is this junkyard parts planet we need to visit? I don't think I ever heard of it."

"Yaclonoe, it's a place where ships have gone to die. Some are older than the Clone Wars. It's a good place to find parts. It's usually pretty quiet. A lot of rust, but you can find all kinds of things there. I figured it would be a good place to pick up some junk they could use for repairs at that base. And it's usually free, unless someone is there and decides whatever you have they want. And about those women.." He answered.

"I know it was the shower, Luke told me." She laughed. "So, you staying on at Hoth?"

"Eh, I don't know. Depends."

"Yeah, right." and she left and went to get her caf.

They landed on the planet Yaclonoe, and Han wasn't kidding. You couldn't even see what kind of surface this planet had. They had basically landed on the top of an old ship. A lot of it was gutted, but it huge. Not star destroyer huge, but pretty big. "Hmmm, I wonder what else you could find, besides parts? Did they leave things on the ships?" She asked.

"Sometimes, hey, stay with the ship. You never know who or what is out here. If you go out, don't go too far, someone could get lost out here. Take a blaster. Here's a com. If you see anything, call. Keep goldenrod on the ship." He told her. "Chewie, get out here, help me with this."

Stay on the ship? Not on your life. She waited for them to be just out of sight, and climbed down and into the giant cruiser that they landed on. It was dark, but she had a light with her and shined it down the large steel cave. Something moved, an animal of some sort. She didn't know what creatures were on this planet, but hoped it didn't bite. It looked small enough to take on if she had to. It looked like it was some kind of luxury style of ship from the Old Republic. The light shined back like mirrors when it reflected. It looked pretty well picked as far as "parts" went, it was just a hull of a thing. It had cushioned furniture that was worn and chewed. She looked through some drawers, but there wasn't much there. She moved one of the seats from the vessel and found hidden compartments. Inside there were some children's toys. 'They must all have compartments underneath, and they don't look like they have been moved.' she thought to herself. She pushed another and found some clothes so old they were just dust. Moved another and there were more clothes. And another chair and she found some precious metals. She was never one impressed with wealth or fortune, but how amazing it was to find such a thing. If they could sell it on the black market, maybe even get more credits for Alliance use. Or Han could pay his bounty to Jabba. Or maybe it wasn't worth anything at all. She stuffed it in her clothes and looked some more. There were some decaying hair care things and various other things, it was so dirty in here, from the decay and everything, and it was so old, but it was so interesting and like visiting a time capsule. There weren't any old weapons or jewelry, it's possible they didn't get left in here, but curious that the metals did. Then she heard her com go off.

"Where are you? I told you to stay in the ship." Han called.

"I'm underneath it." she called back.

"Well get back in it. Hurry." He called back.

She climbed back up and got back in the ship. Han and Chewie weren't there. "I'm here, where are you?"

"Close the ramp. Go into the top gun well, look around." He called.

She went up to the top gun well, looked around until she saw four individuals far away with large weaponry in their hands walking towards her direction. "I see four people. Who are they?"

"Nikto pirates. Fire at them!" he called.

She didn't see him at all or Chewie, they must be hiding. She started to fire at them. One went down, and the others started running firing back. She then saw Han and Chewie running behind them firing hitting one. She didn't want to hit them, so she stopped.

"Keep firing!" He called.

"But I might shoot you!" She commed back.

"Fire at them"

They were turning around now towards Han and Chewie, she fired and knocked out the other two. Han and Chewie then ran towards the Falcon.

"Run down and lower the ramp!"

She lowered the ramp and up they ran. She closed it as they ran to the cockpit.

"We need to fly to another spot. Maybe we should look first before we land. Didn't spot that ship. Strap in." He called.

They started heading towards another direction on the planet, but soon they had another ship following them. "You may need to get back in that gun well there, sweetheart."

She held on to the sides of the ship, trying not to fall getting to the gun well. Climbed up the stairs, and looked. They started firing. Something nicked the Falcon, and she fired again, watching the ship crash to the ground in flames.

"I think I hit it. Are there anymore?" She called back.

"Can you see anymore?" he called.

"No." She called back

"Then probably not."

"Too bad, I was kind of having fun. I think they dinged your ship, but then how can you tell?" She called.

"Nice. Come on back down."

Threepio was beside himself. Complaining to everyone how much he did not appreciate being bounced around so much as Leia came down, she shut him down. She imagined he was doing that during the whole episode, and caught bits on the com.

He took the ship to another spot, looking around for any other ships that might be in the area that appeared to be occupied or in use, and they landed again. That's when Leia pulled out what she found in the hull of the ship she had been poking around in.

"This is what I found." She showed them.

"Would you look at this. That would bring a lot of credits in the black market. It's bars from an old treasury. I could look for weeks and not find anything like this, but you, you find it in just a short time." And he grabbed her arms and kissed her cheek, and then kissed the other one, and she didn't slap him. "We have to hide these in case we get anymore trouble. Anyone who comes around here might just think they can make themselves at home on someone else's ship. Stay on the ship though this time, in case we get more pirates."

"Like you?" She laughed.

"Worse."

Han and Chewie had a more successful trip finding stuff and put it in the cargo bay. Didn't seem to be anyone else around this part of the planet, though the pickings weren't as ripe, they did find some stuff they could work with. One could always weld parts together to make new parts, or patches and such, and a lot of this stuff was good for that. Everyone hopped back into the cockpit. And they took off. Once they were in hyperspace again, Leia turned Threepio back on, and they all gathered in the lounge for something to eat. Chewie had some leftover soup he heated up and they all sat and had some. They were headed for Hoth.

"I hope you are taking General Dodonna straight to Home One, I don't think he could handle junkyards and pirates." Leia laughed.

"How did he become a General then?" Han laughed "No stops, just bringing him back and making another trip back there."

"Are you staying? We could really use you."

There's that 'we' it's always 'we' Han thought. He knew better, but he was getting weary of it. Then there was Chewie. Chewie talked him into staying a bit, but Chewie also he knew he had to get that debt out of the way. Still, there was usually little trouble and being in the rebellion had been a pretty successful way to hide. He even evaded the Empire and they seem to want him, too. It was like a challenge, and he could be dead tomorrow, any way he played it. He was never more happier though than he had been since he took that job in that cantina hauling that old man, the kid and those droids. Frustrating, sure, and he really had no love of the rebellion, honestly. Yet, he had been here for three years, and hadn't left. He couldn't look in those brown eyes and say he was leaving.

"I plan on staying." He answered.

And she went up to him and hugged him really hard, and then she went to Chewie and hugged him really hard, and she had the biggest smile on her face, but it was all she could do.

Since it was so cold on Hoth, and it was the wrong hour on the chrono, they had to orbit in space until they could land. They had called down, and they couldn't open the hanger, so they just rode in space for a while, looking at the giant ice ball. It looked so beautiful from there. There were no other ships that they could see, and it was so quiet and peaceful, until the quiet was interupted by Chewie's very loud snoring. He had fallen asleep in his cockpit seat. Leia nudged him, and told him to go to his hammock, then she took his oversized seat, sighed, flashed a smile, and they both just sat there quiet deep in thoughts, and grateful for each other's company.

After it was ok to land, and Chewie got a few winks in, they landed and the hanger was closed. Even closed, Leia was slapped in the face by the cold. She hadn't been given any cold weather gear yet, but it was here waiting for her. The hanger was metal and ice and there was an odd smell like a barn. General Dodonna and General Rieekan were there to greet her, Rieekan had a coat for her to put on. They let Han and Chewie unload their parts and things, and the Generals gave Leia a tour.

There was ice everywhere. The whole place was carved from ice. Even the room quarters. It was heated, but they couldn't heat it too much or the place would get too wet. The control center was already fully staffed, there was a medical center, a mess hall, a recreation room, just about everything a base should have. They showed her where her room quarters were to be, and she told Threepio to go ahead and make himself at home and power down for a bit, and went to the mess hall for some caf. She saw Luke running up to her, and he gave her a big hug.

"When did you get in?" He asked.

"Just a little while ago. Just had the tour. It's really cold here." She answered.

"Yeah, but you get used to it. You should see how cold it is outside! Don't laugh, but the first time I came here, I rubbed my face in snow!" Luke told her.

She laughed. "Sorry. That sounds like something you would do though."

"Do you think Han and Chewie are still here?" He asked.

"Yes, probably, General Dodonna needs to finish up some things, they can't leave before he does that, and besides, they probably need some rest. They would probably be glad to see you though." She said.

"How was the trip out here?" Luke asked

"Same old thing, I shot up some pirates in a junkyard. You know nothing out of the ordinary." Leia laughed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I didn't know these pirates did I?" Luke getting a worried look.

Leia just laughed at him, wondering if she meant Han and Chewie.


End file.
